yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Puchong
Puchong (蒲种) is a major town in the Petaling District, Selangor, Malaysia. The name is similar to the student - Lim Yuhui but although the exception is Puchong, it is named in Australia. History The first settlers of the area were the Orang Asli community in a village known as Kampung Pulas. In 1900, heron(Malay: burung puchong) were aplenty in the area and were a staple for the Orang Asli.Puchong atau hantu pocong? . Sinar Harian. 10 December 2014. Retrieved 2015-12-08. However, it is believed that the area was explored by immigrants from Sumatra and Java. At first, the people worked as fishermen, rubber tappers and miners. Due to the booming tin mining industry, immigrants from China and Pakistan were also brought in. During the communist insurgency in 1948, all residents were resettled to an area which is known as Kampung Baru Batu 14. During the 1980s, Puchong consisted of a single two-lane road running through estates and villages. Puchong development began circa 1985, when the mining licenses expired and infrastructure began to be built.Puchong – Origins and History – Bandar Puteri Today. Bandar Puteri Today. 20 November 2015. Retrieved 2015-06-02. Since then, urbanization has occurred rapidly with many industrial parks, commercial centres and residential areas mushrooming along Jalan Puchong. Governance Puchong is under the jurisdiction of three local authorities; * 5th to 7th mile stretch is under Kuala Lumpur City Hall jurisdiction * Kinrara to 16th mile is under the Subang Jaya Municipal Council, and * the rest such as Bukit Puchong 2, 16 Sierra, Pulau Meranti and Taman Mas, is under Sepang Municipal Council.Puchong: Former mining town’s growing pains . The Star Online. 8 December 2015. Retrieved 2015-12-08. Commerce Puchong has both local and foreign banks. There is a wet market called Puteri Mart at Bandar Puteri beside the MBA Stadium and the Town Park where residents can shop for their groceries. Residents of Puchong can also do their shopping in Tesco, IOI Mall (which has a multiplex and bowling alley), Giant, Jusco, Puchong Parade and Puchong Plaza shopping malls. Bank of China (M) Bhd opened its 6th branch in Malaysia at Tower 2, PFCC, Bandar Puteri Puchong in 2012. IOI Boulevard is one of the business centres located here with retail and office units. A similar project by SP Setia called SetiaWalk Puchong has been partially completed, and though it look quiet from outside, but when you park in the basement which is the only way to access the shops in the center of the building apart from walking, there are many shops open inside. Block C of the building has not been completed yet. Block E of SetiaWalk (also known as SetiaWalk Mall) has a gym (Celebrity Fitness), a game station (Escape Room), a TGV cinema and a multiplex which houses a Subway outlet. Recreation Rakan Muda Sports Complex is a sport centre which also serves the residents of Puchong with many kinds of sports including futsal and badminton. Ayer Hitam Forest Reserve is the remaining green lung in Puchong, it is a popular trekking spot for many active residents to enjoy nature. There are still many mining ponds around Puchong where locals engage in water sports and fishing. Healthcare Private hospitals Columbia Asia Hospital and KPMC Puchong Medical Centre are both located at Puteri Puchong. Education Primary schools 小学 *SK Puchong *SK Puchong *SK Puchong *SK Puch *SK Puchong Perdana *SK Bukit Kuchai *SK Puchong Utama *SK Puchong Utama 2 *SK Seksyen 1 Bandar Kinrara *SK Seksyen 2 Bandar Kinrara *SK Puchong Indah *SK Pusat Bandar Puchong 1 *SK Pusat Bandar Puchong 2 *SK Pulau Meranti *SK Taman Putra Perdana 国民型小学(华小): *SJK© Han Ming 汉民华文小学 *SJK© Yak Chee 蒲种益智华小 *SJK© Sin Ming 蒲种新民华文小学 *SJK© Ladang Harcroft 蒲种哈古乐华小 *SJK© Kheng Chee 竞智华文小学 Tamil Primary school: *SJK(T) Puchong International school: *Rafflesia International School *Sekolah Rendah Rafflesia (Primary) *Taylor's International School Secondary schools *Rafflesia International School *SMK Puchong Utama 1 *SMK Puchong Batu 14 *SMK Puchong Perdana *SMK Puchong Permai *Sekolah Menengah Islam Puchong *SMK Pusat Bandar Puchong 1 *SMK Bandar Puchong Jaya A *SMK Bandar Puchong Jaya B * SMK Seksyen 1 Bandar Kinrara *SMK Seksyen 3 Bandar Kinrara *[http://www.smks4bk.edu.my SMK Seksyen 4 Bandar Kinrara.] *SMK Batu 8 Higher education *RIMA International College (specialize in LCCI courses, Business programmes from Heriot-Watt, Bioscience, Hotel Management programme from CTH (endorsed by Gordon Ramsay)) *Binary University College (specializes in management and entrepreneurship courses) *Putra Intelek International College (located in Bandar Puteri 5, Puchong, they are specialized in Risk Management, Information Technology, Business Management, Accounting and Finance and Forensic Accounting) Transport Expressways/Highways The main thoroughfare through Puchong is the LDP which links this town all the way to Kepong. Another route, the KESAS connects Puchong to Port Klang and Sri Petaling. For toll-free alternatives, there is highway (which ends near Bukit Jalil). For motorists coming from Petaling Jaya or Old Klang Road areas, there is the Jalan Puchong (Selangor state highway ). Bus There are also bus services connecting Puchong to Kuala Lumpur, Subang Jaya, Petaling Jaya, Putrajaya and Cyberjaya. Bus services are provided by RapidKL buses and Metrobus which have routes along Jalan Puchong to various destinations around Klang Valley. Taman Kinrara, one of the nearest housing estates to the city, is only about 30 metres from the border between Selangor and Kuala Lumpur. Light Rail Transit (LRT) Puchong will be served by the RapidKL Light Rail Transit Ampang Line under its LRT Extension Plan (LEP). One of the terminal, Kinrara BK5 LRT Station was opened on 31 October 2015.Four stations to begin operations on Oct 31 The remaining LRT stations that will serve Puchong areas are: *PH14 IOI Puchong Jaya *PH15 Pusat Bandar Puchong *PH16 Taman Perindustrian Puchong *PH17 Bandar Puteri *PH18 Puchong Perdana *PH19 Puchong Prima The rest of the extension line is expected to be fully opened in March 2016. References External links * Category:Populated places in Selangor